Lá no silêncio
by Lilith Lefey
Summary: Continuação de A Beleza da Fera. Remus/Severus. Yaoi. OCC


Fique comigo por um tempo

**Lá no silêncio.**

**Autora: Lilith Lefey**

Eu estava lá quando Lucius se casou.

Eu estava lá ao lado de Severus durante toda a cerimônia pensando que em algum momento ele poderia ter um colapso.

Eu estava lá quando Severus chorou a noite toda depois de ver o homem a quem ele dedicou todo seu amor sorrindo com outra nos braços.

E também estava lá no dia seguinte para quebrar o nariz daquele idiota que não entendeu o que valia o amor de Severus e se dobrou tão facilmente a vontade daquele bruxo! Aquele que muitos têm medo de pronunciar o nome, aquele que escolheu Narcisa a Severus apenas por ela saber o nome de mais antecedentes puros sangues do que ele e poder contar em suas riquezas mais jóias do que na dele. Voldemort vendeu Lucius e Lucius deixou ser vendido. Isso faz de Voldemort um cafetão e de Lucius uma prostituta.

Lucius entrou nesse mundo de cortesãos, onde o amor é cálculo e lucro. E para fora deixou um garoto com o coração esmigalhado, que se afundou em suas masmorras e em seus caldeirões apenas para tentar esquecer a dor é se ver trocado por sangue e ouro.

E que também se afundou nos braços de um lobisomem, para esquecer os braços de um comensal da morte.

Eu estava lá quando esse mesmo comensal da morte voltou 17 anos depois para recuperar o que sempre foi seu. Levar Severus para longe de mim.

_- Eu não sou._

Foi a voz abafada pela porta de madeira daquele odioso homem que me fez acordar naquela manhã na cama que há anos eu dividia com Severus. Fechei meus olhos. Esperei. Esperei pela sua resposta.

_- Você não é um monte de coisas, Lucius. – uma pausa. – Você irá fazer o favor de me esclarecer ou já chegou em um nível tão avançado de insanidade que a única coisa importante são as palavras fazerem sentido para você mesmo?_

_- Eu não sou um mentiroso._

Meu coração explodiu em meu peito. Não sabia exatamente do que eles estavam falando, mas vi que no dia do casamento de Lucius a única palavra que Severus sussurrou ao seu ouvido foi "mentiroso".

_- Você é._

É sim, ele é Severus! Não acredite nele!

_- Eu não sou._

SIM! VOCÊ É, SEU FILHO DA PUTA!!

_- Deixe o Lobisomen._

Por favor Severus... não me deixe...

_- Deixe Narcisa._

Isso machucou um pouco. Não era essa exatamente a resposta que eu esperava daquele a quem eu dediquei 17 anos de amor tão intenso quanto o ideal que essa palavra nutre.

_- Não posso!!_

Você pode, se você realmente o ama, você pode... seu bastardo.

Silêncio encheu o quarto, somente a batida do meu coração me pulsava no meu ouvido.

_- Eu nunca menti para você, Severus. Naquela época eu queria você para mim e ainda quero hoje! Para sempre!_

Você quer tudo, não quer Lucius? Deixe Severus para mim! Deixe-o em paz e me deixe em paz também...

_- É melhor você ir. Lupin pode chegar e apesar dele ser uma criatura gentil a maior parte do tempo, temo que ele seja ciumento além da conta e tem um instinto animal de proteção de propriedade muito grande. Ele vai matar você se ele te ver tocando em mim._

Tocando? ESSE BASTARDO ESTÁ TOCANDO SEVERUS?!

...

E porque Severus está fingindo que eu não estou lá, que eu não estou atrás daquela porta fechada, deitado em sua cama?

_- O Lobisomem não pode me fazer mal!_

É, não posso! Não posso machucar alguém a quem Severus ama...

_- Provavelmente não._

E eu aqui achando que você não me compreendia Severus...

_- Então é isso? Nosso lindo conto de Bela e a Fera termina assim? A Bela trocando a Fera por outra?_

_- Dos males o menor, Lucius._

Eu sorri. Apesar de a resposta doer um pouquinho aqui dentro. Eu sorri por que eu adoro esse sarcasmo dele.

Ouvi passos, Lucius estava indo embora.

_- Você realmente mentiu pra mim. Disse que eu não sentiria saudade._

Você não poderia ter simplesmente calado a boca e deixado Lucius ir embora? Você tinha de fazer isso, não tinha? Você é realmente um sádico!

E então eu esperei. Esperei por Severus. Eu queria que ele entrasse por aquela porta, viesse me ver; ver se eu tinha escutado essa conversinha que ele teve com Lucius. Principalmente ver se eu estava bem.

Mas ele não veio.

E eu não estava bem.

Meu coração não pôde esperar mais, tive de sair do quarto e ver Severus.

E percebi que não era o único que não estava bem. Ele estava chorando sentado em uma cadeira, mas não fazia som algum, ele apenas tinha lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. Sempre o mesmo choro, esse choro comportado.

- Porque você está chorando? Eu acho que eu sou aquele que deveria chorar, não concorda Severus? – eu não deveria falar tão asperamente com ele, mas algumas vezes ele é tão egoísta que me dá nos nervos!

- Estou apenas derramando as lágrimas que você não derramará.

- Do que você está falando?

Eu pude ver sua capa voando e sentir o cheiro do seu cabelo quando ele me abraçou, encostando os lábios em meu pescoço; pude sentir a sua mão em meu cabelo; pude ouvi-lo agarrando a minha blusa, e pude quase sentir o gosto de sua tristeza. Eu não o abracei, eu era aquele que merecia ser abraçado, não era? Por 17 anos eu o consolei, não era minha vez de ser consolado?

- Remus...

Eu simplesmente amo meu nome nessa voz.

- Acabou.

Fechei os olhos. Eu não podia chorar na frente dele. Ele estava simplesmente me jogando fora por que esse imbecil do Lucius veio fazer uma visitinha?

- Por que?

- Porque eu amo Lucius.

Há realmente uma resposta para isso? Tentei me livrar do seu abraço, mas ele me apertou mais forte.

- E amo você também.

Ama? Que tipo de amor é esse que pode ser dividido?

- Amo Lucius a ponto de revê-lo me deixar atormentado e amo você a ponto de deixar você livre.

- Se você me ama, não me deixe ir. – não queria suplicar para ele, mas há momentos que você não pode evitar.

- Por favor, Severus... – eu o abracei – deixe-me ficar com você.

- Eu o deixaria aqui embaixo apodrecendo ao meu lado nessa masmorra se eu não o amasse. Mas eu o amo e não posso suportar ver você a cada dia que passa definhando ao meu lado apenas porque eu sou estúpido o suficiente e não aprendi a amá-lo do jeito que deveria.

- Quem disse que eu não apodreceria lá em cima sem você?

Ele se afastou do meu pescoço para olhar para mim.

- Eu já fiz você perder aquele cachorro inútil que o amava tanto. Teria sido apenas 2 anos, mas 2 anos onde você teria sentido o que é realmente ser amado. Como eu senti estando do seu lado. Quem mais você quer perder, Remus?

- Eu só não quero perder você!!

- Mas eu nunca fui seu para ser perdido por você.

A verdade dói pra cassete!

- Então é isso? Nosso lindo conto de Bela e a Fera termina assim? A Bela preferindo ficar sozinha? – machucava repetir as palavras de Lucius, mas machucava mais ainda entender como o boçal estava se sentindo.

- Não... A Bela apenas vai embora e deixa a Fera sozinha para morrer junto com a última pétala da rosa.

Ele sorriu.

E eu quis esmurrar aquele rosto que eu amo tanto.

- Eu tenho quase 20 anos de boas memórias ao seu lado e o que você tem?

- Achei que tivesse você, mas acho que nunca tive nada.

Ele pegou meu rosto com ambas as mão e olhou para mim.

- Você tem 17 anos de amargura, tentando fazer um bastardo esquecer outro. É isso que você quer? Morrer com isso na sua vida? Não é o que eu quero para você... eu quero que você seja feliz, e é essa felicidade que eu tento mas não posso te dar. Eu quero que você seja feliz como eu fui com você.

Ele me beijou e eu pude sentir o gosto de suas lágrimas.

- Você não acha que depois de tantos anos já era tempo de eu esquecer o beijo que eu dei em Lucius um dia? É justo, beijar você e me lembrar de outros tempos, outros beijos?

- Não, não é.

Não depois de tanto tempo, depois de tanta coisa que eu fiz para estar ao seu lado.

Ele fechou os olhos e encostou sua testa na minha. Eu não queria, mas deixei meus braços o soltarem. Com todo o meu coração eu queria abraçá-lo e nunca deixa-lo, mas ele tinha razão.

Não era justo.

- Você compreende agora?

Eu concordei com a cabeça. Ele tirou a mão do meu rosto.

Por um tempo nós apenas ficamos lá, de pé, um de frente para o outro sem se tocar. Sem nos olhar.

Eu sei que eu deveria apenas ir embora, mas mesmo sabendo não consegui fazer minhas pernas me obedecerem. Por que tinha de ser tão difícil deixar Severus? Ele tinha razão! Não era justo!

Eu passei por ele, indo até a porta. Tinha de manter isso na mente: ele tinha razão! Eu merecia ser feliz, eu merecia ser amado.

- Será muito solitário sem você aqui embaixo comigo.

Eu parei. Ele não se virou e eu também não. Típico dele, ele não poderia simplesmente me deixar ir embora. Ele tinha de falar alguma coisa para me fazer vacilar na minha decisão de deixar essas masmorras e nunca mais voltar!

Eu apenas fiquei lá, há alguns passos entre a porta e o homem a quem amava.

- Antes de eu ir embora, apenas me responda uma coisa. Há algum propósito em sair daqui e ser amado por alguém que eu não ame?

Ele não respondeu.

- Seria justo beijar outra pessoa pensando em seus beijos?

Eu virei e o olhei. Ele ainda não tinha tomado a coragem de me encarar. Fiquei lá, esperando. Olhando para suas costas, esperando que ele me olhasse, aguardando pela sua resposta.

- Não, não é. – sua voz saiu vacilante, pela primeira vez ouvi como Severus fica quando ele está chorando sem controle.

Eu sorri.

- Nesse caso, acho que vou ficando por aqui mesmo.

Queria apenas fazer meu caminho de volta para o meu quarto e dormir. Esquecer que Lucius veio e esquecer que tivemos essa conversa.

- Você acha que é preferível ser injustiçado a ser injusto? – ele estava olhando para o chão, com o cabelo cobrindo seu rosto.

- Dos males o menor. – eu sorri. Depois de tanto tempo com ele, estava começando a compreender por que ele gostava tanto de ser sarcástico.

Ele caiu de joelhos, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. Todo seu corpo sacudia enquanto ele chorava, finalmente escutei o barulho das lágrimas de Severus.

Ajoelhei ao seu lado, abracei sua cabeça a trazendo para meu ombro.

- Você fica comigo?

- Fico.

Ele me abraçou e enterrou a cabeça em meu pescoço e muito baixo, abafado eu pude ouvir essa única palavra que fez a minha primeira boa memória ao lado de Severus.

- Obrigado.

Huahuahua!! Um final feliz!! \o/

Ou não? Sei lá... o Sev ainda gosta do Lucius não?

Juro que era pro Remus ir embora e deixar o Severus chorando... era pro Remus só ouvir o choro dele no corredor... e ignorar.

Não sei pq eu mudei o final. Talvez eu reescreva um dia essa fic com o final original e ver o qual fica melhor!

E eu vou ter de ganhar o prêmio de "títulos originais"! só pra variar eu não consegui colocar um titulo, então que roubei um titulo de uma música do Savatage e coloquei

Claro que a música tem mais a ver com o final que era pra ter sido e não foi e não com esse que eu escrevi... mas... quem se importa? E além do mais, nem tinha tanto a ver assim com o outro final mesmo!

**There in the silence**

Here on this night

Behind walls made of stone

Where no one can enter and

The dark dreams alone

But now someone's entered

The walls are defied

The shadows they watched

While the dark sympathized

But there in the silence

There in the silence

There in the silence

Something hides

Something lies

Something dies

Something breathes

The mind can imagine

The dark can deceive

And here on this night

Together they weave

A shadow's repentance

A forgotten life

All brought together

In the mercy of night

But there in the silence

There in the silence

There in the silence

Something hides

Something lies

Something dies

Something breathes

Ps2: Essa é uma história que eu acabei de achar em uns cds velhos. Deve ter uns 3 anos, sei lá. Dá pra perceber que eu a escrevi antes do ultimo livro do Harry Potter, que pra ser sincera, é horrível. Eu prefiro ignorar esse livro e continuar sendo feliz...


End file.
